There's A First Time For Everything
by KTGates
Summary: A collection of short stories about my character Robin from the story Red. Mostly set before season one when she is hunting with the Winchesters.
1. The First Time I Got Shot

The First Time I Got Shot

The first time I ever got shot I was 19 years old. I was on a hunt with John and Dean. We snuck into a house late one night while the family was out to check for EMF and maybe find out what was causing the pile up of dead animals that kept appearing in the backyard.

Unfortunately, the house wasn't empty as we had suspected. The father of the family was asleep when we snuck in the backdoor. Our talking had woken him up and he came down the stairs to find the three police officers he'd spoken to earlier sneaking around his house.

It just so happens Mr. Leonard was a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. And none of us noticed him until the gun cocked.

"Get the hell out of my house!" he yelled behind me. John and Dean froze staring behind me wide eyed at the gun I knew was likely pointed at me.

"Now, hold on a second," John tried.

"Three seconds!"

"We're the police. Put the gun down."

"I said get out!" he yelled and I turned in time to see him pull the trigger and felt the bullet tear into my skin.

"Red!" Dean called jumping the coffee table and coming over to me.

The rest was a blur as he carried me out and John tackled the man to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Every step Dean took towards the car with me in his arms sent a jolt through me that made me want to vomit. I gripped onto Dean and let out a cry of pain when he shifted me higher into his arms.

"Hold on, Red. We're gonna get you out of here," Dean assured.

"Dean," I whined begging him to make it better.

"I got ya, sweetheart. It's not bad. We can fix it."

"Get her in the car!" John called running up to us. Dean was working on doing just that. He slid into the backseat with me and John tore down the street. Dean held me with one arm wrapped around me supporting me and the other holding a rag to the wound.

"Where'd it hit?" John asked.

"Her shoulder. It didn't go through," Dean told his dad.

The bullet hole felt like it was on fire. The rag against it stung and I felt like I might pass out or throw up at any moment. I'd never felt anything quite like a bullet wound before.

We got to the hotel and I wanted desperately to walk myself in the room but even if Dean had let me I doubt I could have. He sat me on a bed and John pulled the medical supplies from the bag. He cut the sleeve of my shirt to the collar to expose the wound.

"Dean, get me some alcohol," John demanded.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered and went to the bag and pulled out some whiskey.

After John had everything set up I fought to stay awake. I saw him come towards my shoulder and then I screamed out as he started to dig the bullet out.

"Calm her down," John demanded. Dean sat behind me on the bed and pulled me against him. John went back to digging out the bullet and I tried to squirm but Dean held me still.

"Shh. This is the worst part, I promise," he assured me talking into my ear. "I got ya, girl."

"Got it," John said pulling the bullet free and letting it fall to the table.

"Just gotta sew me up, right?" I asked. I had been sewed up by the Winchester and myself plenty of times. I wasn't afraid of a few homemade stitches.

"Yeah," John said and poured some whiskey over the wound without warning. I let out another yelp and grabbed Dean's leg digging my fingers into the thigh as the whiskey ran over all the exposed tissue.

"Dammit, hurry up!" I cussed.

"Watch your mouth," John warned.

"I'm going to puke if you don't hurry."

John didn't argue and pulled out the needle and dental floss. He started sewing the hole together and I kept my eyes shut tight against the pain. But honestly compared to earlier this was a piece of cake.

"You're done. Wrap it up, Dean," John said stepping away and cleaning up the medical supplies.

When Dean moved from behind me I nearly fell backwards but caught myself staying upright so he could wrap my shoulder.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Hell no. That hurt. That still hurts. How do you guys do it?"

"The first gunshot wound is always the worst," John explained. "Hopefully you won't have anymore. But if you do, you'll know what to expect."

John was right. That one had been the worst. But it hadn't been the last.


	2. The First Time I Went On A Hunt

Here's another short. And if you guys think of any you want to read about just tell me. I like writing these in between normal chapters.

* * *

The First Time I Went On A Hunt

The first time I went on a hunt I was fifteen years old. For years and years I'd watch my best friends leave in that old black car not knowing when they'd come back. I'd sit by my window and watch for the Impala to make the turn onto our road. At night I'd leave my window cracked so the sound of the motor would wake me up.

Every time they'd finally come back we'd sit in my room or hide out in the woods behind the house so they could tell me all about their newest hunt. I'd heard the stories for so long I never had a chance to doubt whether they were true or not. All I knew was I wanted to join Sam and Dean on one of these hunts. I wanted to be a hunter and save people just like they did.

Sam and Dean hadn't lived in Lawrence in a little over a year. I would still get a phone call from Sam at least once a week to keep me updated and every once in a while Dean would steal the phone from him to tease me and pick on me. I didn't see the boys nearly as much as I use to but they would stop by when they were close.

It was winter break from school and I was curled up in my bed reading a book I'd borrowed from the library. My hair was pulled up high on my head to keep the curls out of my face and I was wearing mismatched christmas pajamas.

My eyes stopped moving across the page and moved up to the window. It was faint but I could swear I could hear it. The rumbling of that engine getting louder. I jumped out of bed and bounded over to the window. I got to it just in time to see the Impala pull into the driveway. I didn't take the time to change clothes or fix my hair. I took off down the stairs and reached the front door before John had a chance to ring the doorbell.

I pulled the door open and let a smile tear across my face at the three Winchester's standing on the other side.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed and pulled my best friend to me. He squeezed me tight in a hug and picked me up off the ground showing off his new growth spurt.

"Robin Ariel," Ann, my stepmom scolded behind me. "What are you doing answering the door like that?" I looked down at my pajama's then back up at the boys. Dean was holding back a grin and eyeing my snowmen bottoms and tacky Santa T-shirt. Sammy just shrugged.

"How are you, Mrs. Walker?" John asked.

"We're doing well, John. I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse Robin."

"She's just excited. We were passing through and the boys insisted we stop by."

"Oh, of course. Come on in."

"Actually, I've got a few things I need to do."

"Well then, the boys are welcome to stay. But, Robin you need to go get dressed," Ann said giving me a warning look.

"Yes, ma'am," I groaned before smiling at the boys again and running back upstairs.

After I had jeans and a sweater on and my hair brushed I ran back downstairs to see Sam and Dean playing video games with one of the other foster kids in the living room. I jumped over the controller cords and dropped down between them on the couch.

"Aw, no more Santa shirts?" Dean teased setting the controller down and causing the car he was racing in to crash into a wall.

"So, what are you guys doing in Lawrence?" I asked. Dean looked over at Lenny, the other foster kid who was immersed in the video games then over to Sam. Sam paused the game and sat his controller down.

"Sorry Lenny," Dean apologized. "We'll have to take a rain check on that race."

The brothers stood and I followed them outside. It was cold out but it didn't seem to bother the boys as we headed towards the street to take a walk. I walked between the boys and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"We're headed to Montana. Just finished up a hunt in Georgia and we asked if we could stop by here and see you first," Sam told me.

"What's in Montana?"

"Haunted hotel. Apparently they started some renovations on the top floors a few weeks ago and since then members of the construction crew have been dropping like flies," Dean explained.

"Can I come?" I asked. Sam and Dean both stopped and looked at me. I turned around and looked back at them. "Come on. I'm on break from school. I have nothing to do here except lay around in my pajama's all day. Please, guys! I miss you and I need some excitement."

"This isn't the kind of excitement you want," Sam warned.

"Why not? I've heard the stories. I've wanted to go on a hunt since I was ten."

"There is no way Dad would let you go," Dean told me.

"Never know until we ask."

"You don't know anything about hunting."

"I know a lot. And I can learn."

"No. No way," Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean," Sam said slowly. Dean looked over at his brother.

"What? You can't be serious. Seriously, Sammy?"

"Why not?"

"Cause we can't drag her into this."

"Oh, come on, Dean," I sighed. "I'm already pretty involved."

Dean started to argue but instead let his head fall forward and sighed frustrated.

"Whatever. You can ask Dad but I promise he's going to say no."

When John arrived later that day I was nervous and excited. I'd been thinking about how I would ask him all day but I knew Dean was probably right and no matter how I phrased it John would say no. The Impala pulled up and I met him outside so my foster parents couldn't hear the topic of conversation. Sam and Dean came out behind me.

"That ready to get rid of them, Red?" John asked when I ran up to him.

"Actually, I've got a question. And I know it's going to sound crazy and you're going to say no but just hear me out, okay?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I go on this hunt with you guys? Please, John?" John looked from me back to his sons then back to me.

"Robin-"

"John, I know it's dangerous but shouldn't I know? I mean since I already know what's out there. This is a simple hunt too. Just a ghost. I can help. I've got nothing better to do."

"You don't even know how to fight ghosts."

"You can teach me. And I already know a lot. Salt and iron get rid of them temporarily and you've got to salt and burn their bones to get rid of them for good."

"Dad, it is an easy hunt," Sam spoke up. John looked back at him. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"You two going to watch after her?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Sam answered. Dean didn't say anything.

"Dean?"

"Yes, sir. We'll watch her," Dean replied reluctantly.

"Go ask Frank and Ann if you can come with us. Say it's a skiing trip or something. If they'll let you come then you'll need to pack enough for a few weeks."

After getting my foster parents to agree on letting me go 'skiing' I packed a bag and left Lawrence in the Impala with the Winchesters. I sat in the back with Sam and watched as Kansas flew by me.

"Are we going to Bobby's?" I heard Dean ask looking out the window.

"Yeah. Red needs to learn some things before we take her out on a hunt."

"Who's Bobby?" I asked.

"He's like our uncle," Sam explained.

"Another hunter. He's a friend," John told me.

We pulled into a salvage yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Rusted and broken cars filled the yard and the house looked as though it had seen better days. I looked over at Sam curiously but he didn't seem affected by the rough looking property.

We got out and before we took a step towards the house the door swung open on the porch and a bearded man stepped out with a shotgun in his hand. I stepped towards Sam and kept my eyes on the gun in the mans hand.

"Well, hey there John," the man greeted.

"Hey, Bobby. I need a favor."

"Sure. Need me to watch the boys?" he asked and his eyes fell on me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"No. I need their help. Actually, I need to give a class on Hunting 101." Bobby nodded slowly. "Bobby this is Robin Browning. She lived next to us in Lawrence. Wants to get into the hunting business. Robin this is Bobby Singer."

I held my hand out nervously for the older man to shake. He took it and looked me in the eye.

"So, this is Miss Red that the boys talk about so much. You sure you wanna get into this sweetheart? It's a rough business." I nodded confidently.

"Yes sir. It's what I want to do."

"Alright then. Guess we've got a few things to teach you," Bobby said and nodded towards his house.

We followed him inside and I stuck close to Sam as I walked through the rooms with piles of books lining the walls and stacked in chairs. Newspaper clippings and notes were tacked to the walls. I thought maybe the man was crazy.

"What kinda job you headed to?" Bobby asked John.

"Haunting at a hotel in Montana. Shouldn't be anything too bad," John told him.

"Better teach the girl to shoot a shotgun then."

"Yeah. Thought you might have a few books she could read up on too."

"Sure thing. She know about saltin' and burning the bones?"

"Yeah. Knows most everything. Sam and Dean told her a lot."

I listened to John and Bobby talk as we followed them to the back of the house. I walked shoulder to shoulder with Sam and Dean was behind us. Or he was. When I turned around he was missing and I stopped walking to look around for him. I could see him through a doorway leaned back on a couch like he was at home. I guess if Sam and Dean trusted this Bobby man so much so could I.

Targets were set up along a fence line towards the back of Bobby's property. The targets consisted on empty beer cans and hub caps. John and Bobby stood back against a car talking and drinking, or as they called it, 'preparing more targets.' Sam stood to one side of me and Dean on the other holding a shotgun.

"Okay, so it's pretty simple. This is a pump action. You just put the shells in here," Dean said showing me around the sawed off shotgun. "These are salt rounds so instead of buckshot they are filled with rock salt."

"Would it kill a person?" I asked.

"No. It would hurt like hell but it probably wouldn't kill them."

"Have you ever been shot with one?"

"No. And I don't want to be so please keep the end of it pointed that way," Dean said pointing towards the targets and handing me the gun. "Alright, Sam. Shoot yours and go through the process slow so she can see."

I watched Sam as he loaded his gun, cocked it, and took aim then fired it. The noise was much louder than I had expected. Sam hit a can knocking it from the fence.

"Alright, your turn, Red," Dean said. "Hold it tight against your shoulder and line up the sights at the top." I did as he said and chose a hub cap to shoot at. "Alright, it isn't hard to hit something with a sawed off shotgun but you're going to want to breath in deep and when you breath out squeeze the trigger. Got it?" I nodded. "Okay, have at it."

I pulled the trigger like he said and the gun kicked backwards and I had to step back to catch myself from falling. My ears rang and my hands tingled with the vibrations. My eyes went to the hub cap to find that I hadn't hit it. My shoulder slumped disappointed.

"That's okay," Sam said.

"You said it was easy to hit things with this," I argued.

"It still takes practice," Dean said and stepped behind me. He pulled the gun back to my shoulder and placed my left hand on the underside of the barrel. "Okay, just like that. And this time don't close your eyes."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Dean said stepping away.

I rolled my eyes and took aim again. This time I was determined to hit my mark and held my eyes open as I pulled the trigger. I watched as the hub cap flew off the fence.

"That's my girl," Dean laughed. Sam patted me on the shoulder and I smiled at him proudly.

Dean made me reload the gun and finish shooting the rest of the targets from the fence before I was allowed to quite. But I didn't mind. I liked shooting the shotgun.

When that was done I went inside and Bobby gave me a few books to read over while we ate. It was an unimpressive lunch of chili from a can and barbecue chips. The boys had beer with theirs since that's all that was in the fridge and Bobby gave me a glass of water from the tap.

After dinner it was dark out and we couldn't practice shooting anymore. I sat with Bobby and Sam in the library of his home and we went over the basic's on how to kill any kind of monster. Salt and burn the bones of ghosts, silver bullets for werewolves, cut the heads off of ghouls. I learned how to use an EMF meter and the proper pronunciation of Latin words often found in exorcisms.

By the time I was finally allowed to go to sleep I was exhausted. I didn't even mind sleeping on a blanket on the floor.

The next day I had a quick lesson on shooting a pistol which I picked up fairly quickly. We said a quick goodbye to Bobby and headed to Montana. I sat in the backseat and started reading some of the books Bobby had given me.

Soon enough we were pulling up to a large old building in Montana. John went in to check us into a room. He requested a room as high up as we could get. This got us closer to the renovations taking place.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed to the room with the Winchesters. It was a double with a pull out couch. I sat my bag down on the couch and Dean sat his down next to it.

"Oh no, sister," he said. "You're bunking with Sammy. I get my own bed."

"Why can't you sleep with your brother?"

"Are you hearing what you're saying? Plus he kicks in his sleep."

"Dean, come on," I argued.

"Nope. Couch is mine."

"Fine." I moved my bag to the bed where Sam sat.

John started pulling out weapons from a duffle bag and setting them on his bed.

"Okay, Dean, I want you to go question the workers and see what you can find out about what's been going on. Take Robin with you so she can get the hang of it. Sam and I will see if we can find a way upstairs."

I went with Dean and paid close attention as he asked the hotel workers and the construction crew about the missing men and about the rumors of the place being haunted. I even had to sit through him flirting with the front desk clerk and telling her I was his little sister he had to watch after.

We met back up at the room and John and Sam had found a way to the upper floors and Dean and I had found out who the ghost likely was. The original owner of the hotel. He use to spend his last days in the top floors of the hotel looking out over the river. Now that they were renovating it he was getting angry.

"Great," John said. "Tomorrow we'll find out where this guy's buried and smoke him."

Turns out the man was cremated. This puzzled me. How could his ghosts still be here if his remains were nothing but ash?

"He must be linked to something. Probably something in the hotel," John said on our way back to the room.

"Like an object?" I asked.

"Yeah. Usually, something very special to the spirit."

"Like a rocking chair?" The three Winchesters looked at me confused. "Well, the front desk clerk. She said that there was a rocking chair in the attic that the man use to sit in when he looked out at the river. She said they keep it in the attic but sometimes they'll find it moved to the upper floors in front of a window. She said they always move it back but it seems to keep returning."

"Oh, yeah," Dean said. "She did mention that."

"Then let's go find the rocking chair," John said and headed for the stairwell.

Getting to the chair wasn't a problem. Getting the chair out and to a place where we could burn it was a different story. First, we had the employees of the hotel who probably wouldn't appreciate us stealing the antique chair. Second, we had to worry about the ghost of the old man.

I held the door open while Dean and John carried the rocker through it. I started to follow after them but the door was jerked from my hands and closed between me and the Winchesters.

"John!" I called pulling on the handle. "Sammy!"

"Robin, calm down. It's just the spirit," John said through the door.

"I can't open the door!"

"And you won't be able to as long as he's there. Look around. Do you see him?" I turned and looked around the dimly lit attic.

"No. I don't see him."

"He's there. You just might not be able to see him yet." I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye and jerked my head over to see an old man standing a few feet away.

"He's here!" I called.

"Robin, when I count to three you shoot him okay? One, two, three."

I shot through the spirit and he disappeared. At the same time I pulled the trigger, John pushed the door open. He grabbed me and pulled me through the door before the spirit could reappear.

"Let's go!" John said picking the rocker back up and heading down the stairs. Sam and I ran ahead and propped the doors open. We kept watch while Dean and John took the chair out a back door. We took the chair to the edge of the tree line at the side of the hotel and sat it there.

I turned to pull the salt and lighter fluid from the duffle bag Sam had and when I turned back around the old man was sitting in his chai.

"Guys!" I called pointed to him. Dean shot him and John grabbed the salt and lighter fluid out of my hands. He doused the chair with both, and Sam lit a match and threw it on the rocker. We watched it burn until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes.

"Well, Red, you wanna go back home and never talk to us again?" Dean asked.

"No way," I replied. "When's the next one?"

That Christmas I got a pistol from the Winchesters. Of course my foster parents were unaware and I hid it under the mattress in my room. I had a box of ammo containing normal bullets and silver ones. At the time I didn't know how important those silver bullets would be in about two years.


	3. The First Time I Won A Drinking Contest

Here's another first. This was of course inspired by the scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark when Marion wins that drinking contest in her bar. If you've got any idea for these mini stories don't hesitate to tell me. I need some ideas.

* * *

The First Time I Won A Drinking Contest

The first time I won a drinking contest I did out of necessity more than fun. It was just Dean and I out on a hunt. It was while Sam was at Stanford and John was off on his own. We were nearly out of money and all of Dean's fake credit cards were maxed.

We were at a bar and Dean was trying to win us enough money to get a room by hustling pool. I sat back watching since I was no good at the game. And apparently Dean wasn't tonight either.

At the rate he was going we would be staying in the Impala tonight. I had a twenty sitting in my pocket and I knew Dean had even less. That would get us some food for the night and maybe some gas to get us out of the town.

I was sitting at the bar rubbing at my temples when someone sat down next to me. I looked up to see a big man grinning at me. I sighed and looked back towards Dean's game.

"What you drinking beautiful?"

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You don't drink then?"

"I do."

"Then why not have a drink with me? Or maybe we could just… get on out of here."

That's when the idea struck. I turned back to the man and looked him up and down then over at the empty shot glasses down the bar. My eyes met his and I gave him a flirty smile.

"I'll tell you what," I drawled leaning towards him. "If you can outdrink me, I'll leave this bar with you." _Though we'll both be so sloppy drunk this bet won't matter._

"And if you win?"

"You afraid I will?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure I got this darlin."

"Oh, okay. Then if I win I get all the money in your wallet."

"I got a lot of money in my wallet missy."

"But you're pretty sure you got this, right?" The man smiled and ordered up a tray of shots. We sat at a table and lined the shots up in front of us.

"Robin!" Dean hissed appearing next to me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting us some cash," I hissed back so no one else could hear. "Since you are failing at it."

"That's a big guy, Red. He can outdrink you easy."

"I dunno, Dean. He's already had a few."

"What if you lose?"

"Then it'll be okay. I didn't bet anything you should worry about." Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

"You ready, darlin?" I turned back to my opponent and smiled.

"Of course."

Now, I wasn't a heavy drinker by any means. When we would go out to bars I would have a beer and the occasional shot. But I would have to say my alcohol tolerance was pretty high. Since I was 17 I'd been traveling with the Winchesters and Bobby and that meant nearly every meal was washed down with beer. When you got wounded, the pain was numbed by nursing a bottle of whiskey. Not to mention the times Sam and I would sneak out with a couple bottles from Bobby's stash and hide out in a back garage and drink until we passed out. Which, if I remember correctly, took a while.

I'd had my fair share of alcohol in my life. But I had no doubt my opponent had too. He looked pretty confident sitting in front of me and I knew without looking Dean was stressing out, pacing behind me.

He set the money from his wallet on the table to show what we were betting.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

I reached down and picked up my first shot and threw it back. He mimicked me. We went like this back and forth until I started to feel it. It hit me quick. My vision was blurring and when I looked across at the man I couldn't tell if I was winning or not.

The bartender sat garbage cans next to both of us and I wasn't sure if we both looked green or if it was just me. I hoped to god he felt this bad too.

"Red, if you puke that shit up, so help me I will disown you," Dean snapped into my ear.

"Shut up, Winchester," I slurred. "I gotsis."

I picked up my next shot and threw it back. The thought of pissing Dean off cleared my mind and I felt like I could drink the rest of the bar if it meant seeing him stomp around mad. The man across from me swayed as he picked up his shot glass. I watched hopeful as he turned it back. He slowly brought it down but was able to turn the glass over successfully. I picked up another and just the smell made me want to puke but I swallowed it down and laid the glass over.

I stared at my next glass dreadfully and barely noticed the man raise the glass to his lips. It never made it though because he fell backwards in his chair onto the floor, unconscious. I stared at him while everyone yelled and exchanged money for their bets.

"Holy shit, Red!" Dean said next to me. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I wanna go to sleep," I muttered.

"Then let's get out of here." Dean took the money from the table and stuffed it in his pocket before pulling me out of the chair and all but carrying me to the Impala.

"I gotta say, I didn't have a lot of faith in you back there but," Dean smiled counting the money.

"Let's get a nice room," I said trying to keep my eyes open. They were locked on Dean as he smiled, amused by the whole situation.

"Anything for my drunk little victor."

"I'm not that drunk."

"You're pretty wasted."

"You're pretty wasted. And pretty."

"Oh, yeah. It's definitely time to get you in bed, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty snockered."

That night I slept like a dead baby. I might've slept several nights had I not woken up and barely made it to the bathroom before puking the alcohol up. My head thudded with every beat of my heart and the sound of my own breathing seemed too loud.

"It's totally worth it, Red," I heard Dean call from inside the room. "Or it is to me, anyway."

I groaned and might've told him to screw off but I couldn't find the strength to speak. Later that day Dean took me out for the 'hangover cure breakfast'. Of course it was paid for with my winnings but since the money was in Dean's wallet he claimed the tab was on him.


	4. Red's Nightmares

Here's a short one from Dean's point of view.

* * *

The First Time I Witnessed One Of Red's Nightmares

The first time I witness one of Red's nightmares was a few weeks after she moved in with Bobby. Dad needed some help on a hunt so we were staying at Bobby's while Dad and Bobby researched.

I was asleep on the floor of the library. Dad had the couch and Sam was on the floor too. Red was upstairs in her room.

I jerked awake in the middle of the night when I heard a blood curdling scream. It came from upstairs and I was to my feet in a second taking the steps two at a time. Sam was somewhere behind me.

"Red!" I called bursting through her door. She sat upright in bed sobbing and clutching her pillow to her. "Red, what is it?" I took a quick look around the room but didn't see anything out of place. "Robin?" I reached out to touch her shoulder and when I did she screamed again jerking away from me.

"Braxton, I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"Robin-"

"Dean, I think she's still asleep," Sam said behind me.

"You boys need to just leave her alone," Bobby said appearing in the doorway. "She'll come out of it."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nightmare. Come on. Let's give her some space."

We followed Bobby downstairs where Dad was sitting up on the couch looking around confused. Bobby led us into the kitchen and pulled a beer out for himself.

"Bobby, she's not okay," Sam said.

"You think?" Bobby answered. "She been having those damned nightmare episodes near every night since it happened."

"The werewolf?" I asked. Bobby nodded.

"Can't snap her out of it. She's just gotta go through it."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Sam asked worried for her. "Can't the doctor's prescribe her something?"

"They could. But how's she ever going to become a hunter if she has to take a new pill after every hunt. It's just part of the gig, boys."

"She'll be fine," Dad said gruffly from the library, obviously wanting to go back to sleep.

"How long do they last?" I asked.

"Couple minutes," Bobby shrugged.

"I'm going to go check on her," I said and left the kitchen to head back up the stairs. It was quiet in Red's room now. I opened the door up and she was laying back down but still had the pillow in a death grip.

I walked to the edge of the bed and knelt next to her. Her eyebrows were creased and her jaw was tense. I reached up and ran a hand down her cheek and she relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry it happened to you," I whispered and stood to leave.

"Dean," he voice said quietly. I turned to see she was looking up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Hey." I knelt down again. "You had a nightmare. Scared me and Sam is all. Just came up to check on you."

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"You okay?" She took a moment before nodding her head. "You want me to go get Sam?" She started to shake her head before stopping and looking up at me again.

"Please?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." I headed down the stairs and saw Sam walking back towards his spot on the floor. "Sammy." He looked up at me and I gestured for him to come upstairs.

I followed my brother into the room and as soon as he climbed into the bed next to Robin she latched onto him. He immediately began comforting her. I turned to leave.

"Dean, don't go," Robin stopped me. I turned back to look at her and Sam. "Come on. Let's just- let's just have a sleepover. Please?"

I nodded and left to get my pillow from downstairs. We stayed up for a few hours playing cards until Robin couldn't keep her eyes open any more. She had fought hard, scared to go back to sleep but eventually exhaustion won out. Sam slept in the bed and I lay awake on the hard floor listening for any sign of another nightmare. None came.


	5. Taking Care of a Sick Dean

The First Time I Took Care of Sick Dean

I heard the car pull up and I jumped up from my desk and abandoned my homework. I thundered down the stairs and Bobby looked up at me for only a moment before going back to his own work. I had the front door open before the Winchesters were on the porch.

"Sam!" I greeted my best friend who jogged the last few steps up to me and picked me up in a hug.

"Is Bobby here?" John asked once Sam let me down.

"Yeah. He's inside," I answered and looked past him to Dean who looked pale and sniffled. "You okay, Dean?"

"Mhm," he groaned and walked past me. I looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"He's got a cold," he explained.

"Oh." I totally understood his mood now. Whenever Dean was sick he was always grumpy and didn't like to talk since he sounded nasally. "How long you guys here for?"

"Just tonight? We're on our way to Illinois and dad decided to stop here for the night instead of paying for a room."

"Well, come on. You gotta fill me in."

We passed through the library where Bobby and John were talking. Dean lay on the couch with his arm over his eyes.

"Dean, you can crash in my room for a while," I said feeling sorry for him. He didn't say anything and just got up and headed for the stairs.

Sam and I sat in the kitchen laughing as Sam told me what I'd missed and I told him what had happened at school. John and Bobby were still in the library and they'd look up disapprovingly when we got too loud.

My snickering stopped when I heard Dean coughing up the stairs.

"Did he take anything?" I asked grimacing at the sound. Sam shrugged.

"He said he was fine."

"Ugh. Winchesters," I groaned and went to the medicine cabinet.

I dug around until I found some cold medicine and went up the stairs. Dean was curled up under the sheets and shivering.

"Dean?" I went over to his side and he looked up at me miserably. "Dude, you look like shit."

"Thank you very much, Red," Dean groaned in his nasally voice. I set the medicine to the side and rested the back on my hand to his forehead.

"Dean, you've got a fever. Hold on." I went back down the stairs and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

"He okay?" Sam asked.

"No. I think he's got the flu."

"What?" John asked from the library.

"Dean's got a fever."

"Great," John groaned and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his lack of concern. I headed back up the stairs with the thermometer and a glass of orange juice.

"Okay, open up," I said holding the thermometer out. Dean shoved it away.

"I'm fine."

"I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure you're not fine."

"Then let me die in peace."

"Shut up," I said holding the thermometer out again. He groaned and opened his mouth. I waited and pulled it away to see it read 102.

"Dude, you need a doctor."

"Thought that's why I had you," he said tiredly. "It's really cold in here."

"Here," I said popping some pills out of the foil from the box. "Take these. I'll go see what Bobby thinks." I handed Dean the medicine and watched to make sure he swallowed them before going back downstairs.

"Tell him we still leave tomorrow," John said before I had time to speak.

"He's got a 102 fever, John," I argued. I could see that John was going to snap back at me but Bobby spoke first.

"Maybe Dean should stay here for this hunt. You and Sam can handle it."

"When will he be better?" John asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged defensively. John sighed. "Bobby, do you think we should take him to a doctor?"

"If he's not looking better in a few days we might." I knew why Bobby hesitated. None of our names were exactly clean and it's not like our jobs provided insurance. Paying for a doctor's visit with a stolen credit card probably wasn't a good idea.

I went back up the stairs and grabbed another blanket from the linen closet and wet a washcloth in the bathroom. Once back in my room I threw the blanket over Dean and set the washcloth over his forehead.

"My hero," he said muttered.

"Shut up, you damsel."

"I don't think that medicine is working. When am I going to get better?"

"Dammit man I'm a hunter not a doctor," I teased.

"If you're Bones does that make me Kirk?"

"I'm going to wash my hands a hundred times and see if I can find out how to treat the flu. If you need me knock something off the nightstand."

"Yes, Bones."

"Go to sleep, Captain. Try not to cough your sick all over my room." In response Dean coughed.

We didn't end up having to take Dean to the doctor but I was so happy by the time his fever dropped back down. Even more thankful when Sam and John returned to take him away.

"Finally," I said when I heard the Impala pull up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked offended.

"It means I'm happy to be rid of you," I said shoving him with my elbow.

"Oh, come on. I wasn't that bad."

"'Red, it's cold in here. Red, will you get me some soup. Red, my head hurts. Reeed, I'm freezing. Cuddle with me,'" I mocked in a deep nasally voice.

"I was sick! I had the flu. You can't make fun of me."

"Yes I can. You think the flu's bad. Try taking care of Dean Winchester who has the flu. You snotted all over my room."

"I did not."

"If I get sick from you, you better get your ass back here and take care of me."

"Of course I would," Dean said pulling me into his side too tightly to annoy me. "I'd even cuddle with you."


	6. My Brother and My Best Friend

From Sam's POV! First time I've ever written from his POV I think. This really just shows how differently the brothers view Robin.

* * *

The First Time I Noticed Dean Checking Out Red

The first time I noticed my brother checking out my best friend was a little after Red had moved in with Bobby. We would stop by his house frequently between hunts. I was still trying to balance hunting and school and I treasured the times we got to stay at Bobby's. It was like a vacation.

It was the middle of the week and we got to Bobby's while Robin was still at school. I was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Dean playing poker and Dad and Bobby were outside somewhere. I heard a car door shut and footsteps making their way up the porch.

The front door opened and I heard Red walk in. I could see her through the doorway of the library as she made her way towards the stairs. She stopped when she caught sight of me and Dean in the kitchen. Her backpack fell off her shoulder and she ran over to us. I barely had time to stand up before she tackled me in a hug. It had been a few weeks since we'd seen her. Longer than we were usually apart.

"Where the hell have you guys been? You know what? Not important right now. I'm starving," she said moving to Dean for a hug. She let him go and went to the fridge.

I turned from my best friend and looked over at Dean. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes moved down Red's body. My head jerked between Red and Dean. Dean removed his eyes from Red's butt and looked up at me. His grin dropped.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You guys want anything?" Red asked from her spot leaned over in the fridge. Dean's eyes returned automatically. "Food at school sucks."

"Uh, no I'm fine," I answered.

"Dean?"

"Mhmm," he answered distracted.

"Huh?" she asked turning to him. His eyes were quick and snapped up to meet her face before she noticed.

"No, sorry. I'm fine."

Later that day when Red was upstairs doing her homework I brought it up.

"Dude, were you checking her out?"

"What?"

"Red."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Dude, no. That's… no."

"What? She's hot. You know it."

"Dean, are you serious? We've known her since we were kids."

"Yeah. So? She grew up to be gorgeous. Just cause I knew her when she was all arms and legs means I can't appreciate her ass now?"

"Oh, god. Please stop talking about it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Brought what up?" Red asked hopping down the stairs. Dean's eyes bounced with her chest. I had to hold back the vomit.

"Sam was just questioning his sexuality," Dean grinned.

"What? I hate you," I glared. Robin laughed.

"Don't worry, Sammy. It's a known fact that guys like your brother are the one's hiding something."

"Oh, he's hiding something, alright," I muttered. Dean smacked my arm.

"I promise the only team I'm batting for is the kind who looks like that in jeans," Dean said nodding to Robin. She snarled disgusted.

"Stop being gross," she said and Dean's smile faltered. I laughed and it was hard to stop.

"Cut it out, dude," Dean shoved me.

"Right. Well I'm gonna change into sweats now," Red said heading back up the stairs.

"Denied!" I laughed at Dean.

"She looks hot in sweats too," he shrugged.

"Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth."


	7. A Hero

I jerked up in bed letting out a terrified squeak before I realized where I was. A set of arms wrapped around me and a deep voice spoke in my ear.

"It was a nightmare, Red. You're okay. We're safe. Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Dean soothed in a tired voice.

"I'm okay," I assured laying back down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked but I knew without looking he had already closed his eyes back.

"It was just the usual. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, it's not real. You're here." Dean's voice got softer as he fell asleep. "I got you."

"I know. You always have been. My hero," I smiled and gave Dean a peck on the cheek before laying my head on his shoulder and going back to sleep. I dreamed of the past. I dreamed of Lawrence, and six year olds, and my hero.

_"Sammy?" _

_"Uh huh?" Sam answered from the other side of the bed in the dark room._

_"Are you sleepin?"_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Me either. I had a nightmare." _

_"What happened?"_

_"A monster tried to eat me."_

_"A monster?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"It's really dark in here," Sam said after a short pause._

_"I don't like it. I'm scared," I said trying to make out shapes in the room._

_We were in Sam's room in the empty house next door to mine. We didn't stay here a lot. Only when John was home and Sam and I felt brave enough to stay in his room instead of mine. _

_"Red, let's go find Dean," Sam said._

_"Okay," I nodded but didn't move from under the covers. I was too scared there was something in the room that would grab me the moment I revealed myself. Sam did the same. "Go cut the light on."_

_"No!" Sam answered quickly. "You go cut it on!"_

_"You're taller."_

_"So?"_

_"Fine. On the count of three we'll jump out of bed and run to Dean's room. Okay?"_

_"Deal."_

_"One… Two…. Three."_

_The moment the number was out of my mouth I leapt from the bed, jumping from the edge so nothing could grab my feet. Sam was behind me as we ran from his room and down the hall to Deans. Our tiny feet slapped the floor and my heart pounded in my chest, worried about what might be behind me._

_At the end of the hall was the closed door that was never allowed to be opened. No one went in it and the mystery of what was behind it scared me. Dean said there was an accident in there a long time ago and no one goes in there now. _

_I didn't slow my feet and plowed into the partially opened door running to the bed and jumping in next to the older brother. Sam ran around to the other side and did the same. Dean sat up looking at us startled but rolled his eyes and laid back down once he realized what was going on._

_"There's no such thing as monsters, guys," Dean groaned._

_"Red had a dream one ate her," Sam explained._

_"Red, nothing is going to eat you. I won't let it," Dean explained like he had countless times before._

_"Dean, can we stay in here tonight?" Sam asked._

_"It's no different than your room."_

_"But you're here," I stated as if it was obvious, sliding under the covers. Dean sighed but didn't argue further. He never did. And for years every time we stayed in the Winchester's house we all three ended up in Dean's room._


	8. Sea Monkey's

"I thought sea-monkeys were real. Like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle." - Dean

I was four years old. I had been living with my new family in Lawrence for only a few months. I'd made quick friends with the two boys next door who were close to my age. I spent the majority of my time with Sammy the youngest when he wasn't on a road trip with his dad and the older brother Dean.

Today, though, Sam and I were at his house playing hide and seek. Sam had his nose in the corner of the living room and started counting loudly. I ran as soon as his eyes were closed. I thudded up the stairs and down the hall to the open door at the end.

Dean sat on his bed playing his brand new NES that he and Sammy had gotten for Christmas. I'd never played it since there was only one controller and Dean was trying to beat this game that involved a plumber trying to rescue a princess.

I ignored the older brother and glanced around the room quickly. My eyes landed on the space between the TV stand and his dresser. I ran across the room, jumped over the controller wire and dove in the space. I landed against the dresser which shook with the force.

Dean's head turned with mine and we both watched as his sea monkey aquarium rocked back and forth before tipping over and falling to the ground beside me.

I looked up at Dean wide eyed and scared and back down at the puddle that was now soaking into the carpet.

"I'm so sorry, Dean!" I started picking up the small aquarium quickly but all the contents were emptied out already. Dean put down his controller and walked over to me.

"It's okay, Red," Dean said but I could tell he was sad over the loss of his tiny pets. "Just go get a towel before Dad finds out you got the carpet wet."

I ran out of the room, desperate to do anything I could to fix my mistake. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and brought it back to Dean's room. He took the towel from me and started soaking up the water.

"Next time I get my allowance I'll get you some more," I promised.

"I don't want new ones," Dean said scrubbing at the floor.

"I didn't mean to." My eyes started to water as the guilt set in and Dean looked up at me.

"Stop crying over it. You're such a baby."

"You don't have to be mean, Dean!" I stomped.

"You shouldn't be running in the house!"

"I'm trying to hide from Sammy!"

"Found you!" Sam called appearing in the doorway. I turned around to face my best friend and when he saw my teary eyes his smiled dropped. "What's wrong, Red?"

"She's just being a big cry baby," Dean snapped before I could answer.

"Dean's being mean!"

"What's going on?" John said appearing in the doorway. I shrank back, afraid of the man. "Why are you crying, Robin?"

"Dean yelled at her," Sam defended. John turned to his oldest son.

"She knocked over my sea monkey's," Dean said quietly as if he suddenly realized how stupid he sounded.

"They're just brine shrimp, Dean. Not actual monkey's. It's not a big deal. Now apologize to Robin for yelling."

"I'm sorry, Robin," Dean said turning to me.

"I'm sorry for knocking over your shrimp," I said back before wrapping my arms around Dean in a hug.

"It's your turn to seek, Red," Sam said.

"You wanna play with us?" I asked looking up at Dean.

"Fine. But no running."


End file.
